


Insomnia

by Jack Hardness (FaceofMer)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/Jack%20Hardness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't sleep, so he wakes up Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into RPF and I'm afraid I'm going to die of embarrassment. All parapraxis fault.

John lay awake staring at the ceiling. Next to him Scott snored softly, one hand thrown over his head. He really should leave the man alone, but when did he ever behave himself? Leaning over, John kissed him, one hand sliding down the firm chest and stomach to take hold of his cock.  
Scott muttered against his mouth, bucking up into his hand. He slowly came awake. “What are you doing?”

“Need you, Tottie,” said John, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Even in the dark, John could feel him rolling his eyes. “Do I want to know what time it is?”

“Time for you to be inside me,” teased John, squeezing him, just enough to make him moan.

“You’re a terrible person,” said Scott, cupping his cheek and kissing him back.

“And you love it.” John shifted to straddle his waist, guiding Scott inside.

“How long have you been awake thinking about this?” asked Scott, squeezing his thighs.

“Long enough,” John groaned as he sank all the way down and started riding Scott slowly.

Scott picked up one of his hands and slowly sucked on his fingers. John moaned and stroked his cock. Far too tired to argue, Scott let him do what he wanted, smiling, knowing that he was the only one John really wanted like this.

Grabbing John’s waist, Scott flipped them over, driving hard and fast into his lover, making him into a mewling mess, just the way he liked it, one hand reaching up to grab the headboard, the other grabbing at Scott’s shoulder.

“Scott!” John practically shouted as he came.

Biting John’s lower lip, Scott gave two more thrusts and followed him over, groaning and dropping his head against John’s shoulder.

They lay quietly, hearts only slowly coming back down. Scott nuzzled against his neck. “Will you sleep now?” he muttered.

“Promise.” John wrapped his arms around his back and kissed his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
